1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data communication system in which a digital camera and a portable communication apparatus are capable of communicating data with each other and the portable communication apparatus is capable of data communication via a network. The invention relates further to the digital camera, the portable communication apparatus and a method of controlling the operation of the portable communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In data communication systems which are being proposed, a digital camera and a portable communication apparatus such as a mobile telephone are capable of data communication with each other and image data representing an image obtained by photography using the digital camera is transmitted from the portable communication apparatus via a network. Alternatively, image data that has been transmitted via the network is received using the portable communication apparatus and the image is displayed on a display unit with which the digital camera is provided.
However, image data alone is seldom sent and received. It is far more common for both image data and text data to be sent and received together.
In general, however, a digital camera does not contain software for displaying text. In addition, often font data for displaying text also is not stored in a digital camera. For these reasons, text often cannot be displayed on the display unit of a digital camera.
Adapting a portable communication apparatus or digital camera so as to be capable of displaying both images and text results in higher cost.